That's a Wrap
by Isla-x-bbe
Summary: Modern AU. Clarke owns a gift wrapping shop. Bellamy is terrible at wrapping and of course he leaves it until the last minute on Christmas Eve to bring it to Clarke's shop.


In hindsight, Clarke should never have left her shop open past six PM on Christmas Eve. She mentally kicked herself when she heard the front bell ring, indicating a customer had walked in. She looked up at the clock on the wall, _10:03PM_?! She sighed heavily before stepping out back onto the shop floor.

A man a similar age to her was stood at the counter. His cheeks were flushed red from the cold and a scarf was wound tightly around his neck with thick rimmed hipster-style glasses resting ow on his nose. He didn't look up when she entered the room, he was too busy on his phone. Clarke rolled her eyes, not only had he come in to her shop at 10pm the day before Christmas, but he also didn't even have the decency to give her his full attention.

She cleared her throat and he looked up, smiling slightly. He put his phone away and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Hi, sorry. I'm really sorry, I just-" he stopped himself. "I know it's really late, and this is the last thing you want to be doing right now. But, I need your help."

She nodded at him to carry on. He pulled a package out of his coat pocket and she had to force herself to hold back the laugh that tried to escape her mouth. The package was covered in sticky tape with bits of wrapping paper flying everywhere. She met his eyes again and gave him a small smile.

"Well, they can't say you didn't try." She joked. He huffed out a laugh.

"Will you please help me?" He asked, a pleading look crossing his face.

"Okay, but only because you're beyond help." She replied, smirking.

He came to the right place, she thought. When Clarke had originally pitched the idea of a gift wrapping shop to her friends and family they'd all laughed at her. They all said no one would pay to have someone else wrap their gifts when they could do it themselves for free. Clearly, they had underestimated the hectic lives of millennials and their bad wrapping skills. Clarke set up her gift wrapping business a few years ago, and though she wasn't making millions, it paid the bills and she enjoyed it. Christmas was hands down her busiest time of the year, she usually made more in the month of December than she did in all the other months in the year put together. And part of that was due to her shop being open at ridiculous hours – like now.

"You want a drink or anything?" She asked him as he placed the present – which was more a ball of Sellotape with pieces of wrapping paper in-between – on the counter between them.

"No, I'm alright thanks." He said running a hand through his dark curls.

"Well, I'm going to get a coffee before attempting to undo this disaster. The Christmas wrap is over there," she told him, pointing towards the seasonal display. "And then just take a seat." She said before walking back into the break room.

When she returned, coffee in hand, he had picked a paper and was sat at the counter on his phone _again_. Not that she could blame him really, there wasn't much to do in the shop other than look at wrapping paper.

"Hey, did you find one you like?" She asked, setting the coffee down.

"Yeah." He said, smiling and pointing to the paper he'd chosen. It was one of her favourites, it featured a deer in a forest scene, and had taken her ages to perfect the antlers. The customers seemed to like it more than her other prints and she was proud of it.

Clarke started cutting through the layers of tape on the present, and before long she peeled back the layers to find a box from an expensive soap shop.

"Seems like a lot of effort just for soap." She said, looking up at him. He blushed a little and scratched his neck.

"It's for my sister, she's just come back from backpacking through Europe and I made a joke about her not showering for months, so…" he trailed off shrugging.

"Cute." Is all she said. Clarke took a moment to properly take him in, when he'd walked in he'd been an asshole on his phone, but now he was looking at her sheepishly and she had to admit he looked cute. His black hair was like a halo of curls around his face and his eyes were that perfect shade of warm brown that she'd always found endearing. Pair that with the dusting of freckles across his face and Clarke was a lost cause because he was cute _and_ hot.

Clarke quickly got to work wrapping the present. She expertly tied to bow and attached the gif tag once it was wrapped and smiled to admire her handiwork.

"You make it look so easy." He said, startling her a little. She often got lost in her work, she just hoped she hadn't hummed to herself again. She looked up and at his baffled expression and she smiled at him.

"Well, it _is_ my job." She pointed out, he rolled his eyes at her. "What do you want on the gift tag? Anything special or just 'Merry Christmas'?" she asked.

"Uh, just 'Merry Christmas, love Bellamy.' Please." He said, she nodded and wrote it down on the golden tag.

"There you go, Bellamy." She smiled. He nodded his thanks and took out his wallet. She keyed in the cost on the register. He paid her and she handed him his neatly wrapped soap.

"Thank you so much for this…"

"Clarke." She supplied, smiling.

"Thank you, Clarke. Really, you're a life saver." Bellamy said as he put the present back in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it. I've got a feeling you'll be back." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked back and quirked a brow.

"I hope so," she smirked. "You're good for business." He smiled back and shook his head.

He looked down at his watch.

"Oh shit, I need to go." He said, jumping up from his seat at the counter. "Thank you so much again, Clarke." He called as he left.

Clarke waved goodbye and then started to pack her things away. She stretched, trying to ease the pain in her back. She decided to lock the door before any more late shoppers could get in. Clarke moved her equipment off the counter and put the discarded paper in the trash.

When she got home Clarke collapsed into bed, tired from a busy week of work. Something scratched her leg as she rolled over and she found a wedge of Sellotape and wrapping paper from Bellamy's present stuck to her pants. She rolled her eyes but smiled to herself at the thought of his warm smile right before she fell asleep.

* * *

Clarke thought that would be the end of it. But the year after as she was tidying away her supplies, in walked Bellamy. His cheeks were once again red from the cold, and his glasses steamed up slightly as he entered the shop. A smile broke across her face as she watched him try and stop them from steaming up with his scarf, which was different from the one he wore last year she noticed. He smiled at her as he closed the door. At least this year it was within her normal shop hours, she thought.

"Please don't hate me," he began as he stepped up to the counter. "But, I attempted wrapping again."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip to hide her smile.

"How bad is it this time?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"Uh, it's just easier to show you." He reddened as he took the present out of the shopping bag and placed it on the counter. Clarke looked down and felt laughter bubble up her throat. She cleared her throat and tried to remain professional. Bellamy had somehow managed to use three different types of wrapping paper and still have the present showing.

"How did you get worse at wrapping?" she wondered aloud. "Sorry." She snapped her eyes back up to him, but he was smiling despite her jab.

"It's okay, I suck at this. I know." He replied, a small laugh escaping him.

"You know the drill, pick some paper and take a seat. Do you want a drink?" She asked, stepping back from the counter.

"Uh, can I just get a black coffee, please?" He requested and she nodded, leaving him to look at the paper samples.

Returning with two drinks, she found him sat at the counter poring over the design book.

"Hey, did you find one you liked?" Clarke asks, setting down the drink next to him. He smiled in thanks and pushed his glasses up.

"These are amazing." He said in wonder, flipping through the book.

"Thanks." She said, ducking her head and looking down in embarrassment.

"These are yours?" He asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah, I draw them and then they get sent off to get turned into wrapping paper. Didn't you know?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling at him.

"No, but that's really cool." He told her, smiling a genuine smile. He held her gaze for a couple of seconds before dropping his attention back to the book.

"Do you have any of this one?" He asked, pushing the book across the desk and showing her the design. It was a simple design, an autumnal print with various leaves that blow through the wind. She loved the effect of the shiny rose gold parts of the design and it was one of her favourite non-Christmas ones.

"Yeah, of course." She told him cheerily as she got to work. Once she'd undone Bellamy's nightmare of paper and sticky tape she was left staring at a rock. Don't get her wrong, it was pretty; it was grey on the outer layer with rings of blues and purples and pinks as it got towards the centre. But it was still just a _rock_. She voiced this to Bellamy and he chuckled.

"It's a paperweight. My sister, Octavia, she just got a job in an office. I never thought she'd like it, but she says she's loving it. I thought it might look nice on her new desk." He said, reddening and ducking his head in embarrassment. Fondness bubbled in Clarke's chest, all she could think of was how cute Bellamy looked when he was embarrassed.

"That's sweet." She told him, smiling. She got to work measuring the paper.

"So, uh, not to pry," he started and she looked up, raising an eyebrow. "But, how do you even keep this business afloat?"

She huffed a laugh.

"I rely heavily on Christmas to get me through the year, but there's always birthdays, and Valentine's and weddings and stuff. Plus, I sell my gift wrap online, so that helps a bit too." She admitted, shrugging.

"Huh, that's really cool." He told her honestly.

"What about you?" she asked as she folded the flaps on the present. "What do you do?"

"I'm a high school teacher." He admitted somewhat bashfully.

"Oh, cool. What subject?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"History." He replied, smiling slightly.

"You're not one of those guys that dresses up to recreate World War Two battles, are you?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Nah, I'm too cool for that," he replied smirking before sipping his coffee. "I'm more into ancient history." She laughed as she lifted her own cup to her mouth.

"Do you not get bored of wrapping presents?" He wondered aloud.

"Not really," she admitted. "I've been wrapping all my mom's presents since I was fifteen. She's almost as bad as you." Clarke teased. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"So, is that how you started? Wrapping for you mom?" He asked. Clarke smiled at the memory.

"Yeah," she replied. "My dad always did the wrapping when I lived at home, and after he died she didn't want to do it anymore, so I said I'd do it. And it turns out I was alright at it."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. She looked up at him. "About your dad." He looked like he meant it. She gave him a small smile as she stuck the flaps down.

"But yeah," she said quickly, changing the subject. "I tend to avoid wrapping as much as I can now. My friends and I do secret Santa so I only have to do one present." She chuckled.

"No boyfriend or girlfriend to buy presents for?" He asked, and she almost laughed at his bluntness.

"Is that just a way of you asking me if I'm single, Bellamy?" She teased, looking up at him. He reddened again and she felt a tug in her chest. She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"But no, no significant other to wrap presents for." She told him truthfully. He smiled a wide smile and she felt herself blush. She cleared her throat as she tied the bow on the present.

"There. All done." She smiled and handed him the gift.

"Thank you." He said standing up. Clarke felt a twinge of sadness, she enjoyed talking to Bellamy and he made the time go quicker. She hadn't realised how tired she was until she'd stopped wrapping the presents and was left with the thought of tidying up the shop before closing tonight.

She inwardly sighed and got to work on tidying up. Bellamy got to the door and then stopped, turning towards her. Clarke looked up and furrowed her brow in concern.

"Clarke?" He said, stepping back towards her.

"Yeah?" she replied, tilting her head to the right in confusion.

He looked down and the tips of his ears were slightly pink, clearly flustered over something.

"CanIgetyournumber?" He rushed out.

"Pardon?" She asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Can I get your number, please?" He repeated, slower this time.

A grin broke out onto her face as scribbled her number onto a scrap piece of wrapping paper.

* * *

Three years later found Clarke back in the shop on Christmas Eve, just like the past few years. The bell at the front rang to notify her of a new customer. She stretched her neck, and walked to the front of the shop. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw Bellamy standing in front of the counter.

"Hey." She smiled and kissed his cheek as he came around the side of the counter to greet her.

"Hey," he replied. "I thought you might need this." He told her as he set down a takeout coffee cup. Clarke beamed up at him.

"Thank you. I love you." She smiled sweetly at him and leant up and pressed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. He left to hang his coat up and she looked around the shop, mentally making a list of the jobs that needed doing before they closed for Christmas.

The shop had almost doubled in size in the past couple of years. Bellamy had introduced Clarke to his sister Octavia, and her husband Lincoln. Lincoln was an artist who really loved to experiment with charcoal and biro pen, Clarke was intrigued immediately and they grew to be close friends over their shared love of art. Last Christmas she'd asked him to draw a print or two, if he had time, with the promise of any profits they would earn. Clarke thought nothing much of it, thinking Lincoln would be extremely busy with his other commissions. He'd surprised her when he arrived the shop with ten new design ideas that she adored. Together, they'd narrowed it down to five and printed them. They brought them back this year and the customers loved them.

Their newfound internet fame had helped a lot too. Octavia had a degree in business and IT, and with her help Clarke had set up a blog and an Instagram account for the prints and the shop. Octavia ran the social media for the shop and it picked up and snowballed, the small shop soon had over fifty thousand followers and Clarke had to relocate to a bigger shop with more storage space. She missed the old shop, but she was definitely glad of the more spacious office and storage rooms.

When Bellamy returned she was cataloguing the leftover rolls of wrap.

"Did you wrap your presents for Octavia?" She asked as she took a sip from the coffee cup.

"I made sure to get a present that didn't need wrapping this year." He said, smirking at her.

"What's it taken?" she asked, joking. "Five years?"

"You must _finally_ be rubbing off on me." He replied, chuckling.

She set her cup down and moved on to restocking the ribbons. She was writing out the product code on her clipboard when she felt his two strong arms wrap around her middle. She leaned back into his embrace and sighed as he kissed her temple.

"How many appointments do you have left?" He asked her as he rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Only a couple more." She replied, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Due to their influx of new customers Clarke had set up an appointment system for people to bring in their gifts for her to wrap, so she didn't get overwhelmed with work like she had last year.

"You don't have to stay, you know." She told him glancing to the side to look at him.

"Yeah, but I want to." He told her before kissing her cheek.

"What? You'd rather surround yourself with wrapping paper than watch one of the many history documentaries we've got saved on the tv at home?" She joked.

"Yeah, I want to spend time with you," he admitted, honestly. "I've not seen you much this week because you've been so busy." Clarke felt a stab of guilt, she _had_ been busy this week with trying to juggle all her appointments and the shipments of the orders. She may have accidently neglected Bellamy she though with dismay.

"Okay." She smiled and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

Bellamy dropped his arms from around her when the doorbell jingled again. Clarke stepped out of his embrace and went to tend to the customer.

Clarke checked her watch after waving goodbye to the customer. _11:45_ , she sighed and locked the front door of the shop. Walking back to the break room she stretched before flopping down on the couch next to Bellamy.

"Remind me to never let someone in with thirty presents after ten PM again." She said as she nestled herself into his side. Bellamy brought his arm around her and hummed in response. Clarke chanced a glance up at her boyfriend, he was reading the book she'd got him for his birthday but he looked tired and distant.

"Everything okay?" She asked him. He glanced over at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He said, looking back at the book in front of him. Clarke wasn't sure she believed him, but she let it drop. She wasn't going to start a fight on Christmas Eve.

The silence stretched between them and Clarke wasn't sure why. She abruptly stood just to have something to do.

"I'll just tidy up then we can go." She told Bellamy he nodded in response and she stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Honestly, what was up with him tonight?

Clarke huffed about the shop giving it a quick tidy. She really couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up on the couch with Bellamy with some rubbish Christmas film. She wasn't sure whether he was going to be weird and quiet all night, but she hoped not. It was freaking her out a little. He only usually got like this before big events at school like the kids' graduation and the parent-teacher nights - he got all jittery and closed off. But school had been out for well over a week now, so she had no idea what had caused it.

Bellamy cleared his throat at he walked in from the break room. She glanced up to see him hovering around nervously. Bellamy hardly ever got nervous; she narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could ask him anything he spoke up.

"I know we said we'd do presents tomorrow, but..." he trailed of gesturing to the small gift bag on the counter.

"We do presents tomorrow because it's Christmas tomorrow." She told him as she stepped towards him next to the counter.

"Technically, it's Christmas now." He retorted, pointing at the clock above his head. She stuck her tongue out at him, but opened the bag anyway.

A small box was inside with wrapping paper she'd recognise anywhere. It was one of her own designs, it was a water colour design of a winter scene that _may_ have been heavily inspired by Bob Ross. She'd never painted anything like it before and she'd gushed to Bellamy about how proud she was of it for weeks.

"You remembered?" She smiled up at him.

"Of course." He said, his cheeks slightly red.

She took the box out and undid the paper. She looked at him quizzically and raised a brow. The wrapping paper was _all_ she could see because it appeared to be a ball of paper with tape wound in all directions.

"At least you know I wrapped it." He admitted bashfully, a blush crawling up his neck.

She rolled her eyes, and started to work her way through the layers of paper and tape before she could reach her gift. With each layer of wrapping Bellamy seemed to get more and more angsty and she had to duck her head to hide her smile when she finally reached the present.

It was a small jewellery box. She swallowed. Clarke was _pretty sure_ what was inside, but she didn't want to get too excited in case that wasn't where this was going. She took a deep breath to shut off her brain before she over analysed everything and opened the box.

She was greeted with a beautifully simple silver ring with a cluster of diamonds in the centre. The ring was gorgeous, and certainly not earrings, she thought with a smile. She turned to look up to Bellamy with a grin on her face.

"Clarke," he said softly. "I don't think words could ever describe the way I feel about you, not properly." Hot tears were building in her eyes now and her heart swelled. He took the box from her hand and knelt down on one knee. Clarke laughed shakily as he continued.

"I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered smiling. "Of course, Bell!" He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Tears were in his eyes too and she sniffed as he wiped them from her face. He peppered kisses across her face and repeatedly told her he loved her.

She brought her hands up to cup his face and gently wiped his tears away with her thumb. He was staring intensely into her eyes with a look of adoration that made her heart leap.

She stood up on her tiptoes and sealed her lips over his. The kiss was slow and sweet and Clarke tried to convey all the love that was bubbling in her chest into the kiss. She sighed into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Clarke tilted her head back to deepen the kiss and she felt Bellamy moan into her mouth when her tongue flicked out against his lips. Clarke smiled, breaking the kiss before she pulled away. Bellamy tried to chase the kiss, planting a small peck on the edge of her mouth. He settled for resting his forehead against her while they caught their breath.

"You've ruined all our future Christmases now, Bell." Clarke teased.

"How so?" He asked and she felt his forehead crease against hers.

"Well how am I supposed to top this present?" She asked smirking. He rolled his eyes as she giggled and he leant down for another kiss to shut her up.

* * *

Sure enough, a year later Clarke topped Bellamy's present when she surprised him with a "World's Best Dad" mug. He looked at her quizzically before she announced that they were having a baby.


End file.
